Death may weep
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: When a chance meeting changes something in Yoite, how will the nabari world react as Tsar, once Harry Potter, appears and is apparently looking after Yoite? And why is the Shinrabansho acting strangely? Follow Tsar's story as he takes the Nabari by storm.


The moonlight glittered softly against the water, the water turning white and blurring the edges of the moon as nature woke it up, beneath the surface dozens of animals all lived, the silvery fish darting between the dark waters and every so often a speck of light would hit their beautiful scales and the danger, the fear, that endless struggle for something worth living for, they all just floated away. That one pure moment of beauty to anyone who was so fortunate to slow down and just look, it lightened their hearts. However, rare was a person that slowed down these days, everyone rushing, running for the bus, for the train, to get work, to go home and then, when the day ended, to repeat it all again.

But sadly, nobody had time for _looking_ anymore, nobody but one. He was nice looking, light skinned like he hadn't seen the light of day for a long time and he hadn't, stuck in a cupboard for most of his life. His features were sharp, cheekbones finely curved and accenting the blood red sheen to his lips, his hair was another story, the right side of his face half hidden by a straight wave of black hair that spiked out slightly, with a smaller curtain of hair framing his left, the entirety of his hair only reached his shoulders, two bangs lightly scraping against the metal collar around his throat, he wore the traditional white jumpsuit of the prisoners but other the top a long knee length black coat warmed him, around his throat a slightly curved cross hung to his chest and around his wrist a line of tattoo's circled his wrist and crawled up to his elbow, the design of the tattoo were words, curving up his arm and accented with strange, whip-like lines.

The only blemish on his strange face was the scar, a straight line that fell across his left eye and stopped just at the edge of his cheekbone. Tsar, who was once Harry Potter, moved slowly towards the lakes edge, he crouched and lightly stirred the water, a second splash causing him to turn, his fingers ready to draw a katana from its sheath on his belt, he only held his hands as he noticed the slightly shadow of a person tumble onto the bank, arm drenched in water and body sprawled out unnaturally.

Tsar relaxed slightly and stood, going over to the kid and gently turning him over and only moving to lift him as his fingers found a weak pulse. The kid tried to protest, weakly pushing at his hands but Tsar was having none of it, he slid his arms under the kids legs and shoulders, he walked calmly through the trees feeling the animals hidden with in it and trying to be as quiet as possible for them, he followed the now familiar path to his house. The kid kept pushing uselessly at his chest, mumbling quietly. "Don't touch me, please don't touch me."

Tsar noticed the tiger come prowling from the trees and he smiled lightly at the beautiful white creature who nudged open the door and waiting, great head turned towards Tsar as if welcoming him. Tsar winked lightly at the shocked boy who had stopped in his movements to stare somewhat deliriously at the tiger. Tsar entered the house after the boy lost his battle with consciousness and fell into Morpheus' arms, gloved hand clutching Tsar's coat firmly. Tsar smiled softly, entering his room and lightly laying the kid onto the bed, with careful movements he removed his coat and allowed the kid to clutch it tightly. Tsar lightly removed his shoes and hat and then pulled the blanket over the kid, he wasn't a doctor and wouldn't even try to heal him, instead he would allow a friend to watch over him. He turned, looking at the giant tiger behind him and lightly muttering.

"Stay here with him, Raphael." The tiger butted his head against him softly and padded over to the bed where the giant beast sat down and prepared to wait like a guardian angel for the kid to wake. Tsar exited the room, shutting the door slightly to go downstairs again. Tsar heard a purr and felt a cat leap onto his shoulder, a small black one which looked at him, knowing the look Tsar went into the kitchen, reaching up into the cupboard and pulling out a tin of cat food which he quickly put into the cats food bowl. The cat meowed softly, leaping down to eat the food.

Tsar had a special connection with animals and often the wild animals of the area could be found in his house and he knew they wouldn't hurt him, so he let them. The cat was the only pet he actually had and tiger was an animal who, while wild, was more like a friend to him and it always understood what he wanted from it. Tsar turned to the side and began to chop vegetables, planning on making the kid a snack for when he woke.

It only took 10 minutes for the meal to be finish and Tsar was lucky as he heard the quiet rumble of Raphael, as if telling him his guest was awake. Tsar put soup into a bowl along with some bread and took it up, the cat following along after him curiously. Tsar lightly pushed open the door, putting a warm smile on his features as the kid woke up, looking far too alert for a kid to be, his eyes fearful for one second before he relaxed very slightly, his eyes staring blankly at Tsar.

"Hey there kid, I made you some soup… are you hungry?" Tsar said softly, nodding to the soup within his grasp.

The kid nodded slowly. "Yes." and without saying another word he began to eat, quickly and jerkily as if someone was going to take it away from him, a trait Tsar recognized from his time with the Dursleys.

"Kid.. Could I ask your name?" Tsar said, raising an eyebrow as the kid looked at him with untrusting eyes before nodding slowly.

"Yoite." The kid said bluntly, finishing his meal and sliding out of bed. "I have to go now, I have to get back to Miharu." Yoite said, a strange light in his eye as he stood. Tsar didn't say a word but held out his arms to catch him as Yoite fell, coughing loudly.

"Listen to me Yoite, I don't know what's wrong but I do know that you shouldn't leave bed just yet, okay?" Tsar looked at him steadily. "Besides, this Miharu kid can last without you for a little while."

Yoite was silent, his eyes dark as he studied the half smiling Tsar standing with a giant white tiger next to him. "Very well." He said simply. Tsar raised his eyebrow as the kid stood, he looked down once before piercing Tsar with his hesitating gaze. "I-if I could, I would like a change of clothes."

Tsar nodded lightly and went to the set of drawers, he pulled out a couple of different sizes and eyed Yoite thoughtfully, finally deciding on a pair of jeans and a black shirt which looked about Yoite's size. Tsar handed them to Yoite who thanked him quietly, his hair shading his blue eyes and causing him to look even younger. Tsar stepped out while Yoite changed and then entered again to fold up the clothes which Yoite had bundled up, he approached Yoite carefully and helped him downstairs, the young man slipping a few times on the stairs. Tsar gentle set him down and put a blanket over him, curling up on the other seat with the cat, called Caesar, sat on his lap, enjoying the soft strokes of Tsar's hand. Soon enough Raphael curled up next to Yoite, apparently he had taken a liking to the kid. A multitude of animals followed, settling around one of them as Tsar asked.

"Would you tell me how you got here, Yoite?" Tsar questioned gently. Yoite looked reluctant and Tsar didn't push, instead he smiled and picked a book from the shelf next to him. "How about I read you something, Yoite?" The kid, for that's what he was, even though he acted like an adult, nodded and listened, lightly stroking the two small cubs, one tiger and one a lion these had taken a liking to Yoite and were sleeping soundly on his lap looking oddly like Yin and Yang.

"I'd like that." Yoite murmured softly, the beginnings of a smile on his features.

***

Authors note:

A prologue to the action, this is a bit of an intro to the actual story.. I made this 'cause I war furious at the ending of the anime so I plan to change it! . Don't worreh, some people will still die! Let me know what you think? And also.. Tsar/HarryxYoite is a no, 'cause Yoite will be with Miharu =3 They're just too cute together, 'sides Harry is around 20-ish, he's going to be an older brother to Yoite =] So what d'you think?

OH! By the way, the title refers to Yoite's status as an "angel of death" =]


End file.
